candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1394/@comment-24693751-20151227185050
Again, I would like to preface my comments by saying, please don't hate me...�� Ok here we go... 1st try, 2 stars(2,180,080 points), NBU. (Well at least I didn't get 3 stars right? Lol). Ok so first off I had no idea when I was playing this that it was considered to be insanely hard. But that being said, normally when I pass a level on the first try I say I found it easy...however, with this level that wasn't the case. I definitely found it hard, and I really took my time playing it and thought about every move. Basically there were two things that saved me with this level, the frog is first and foremost & then also really studying the bombs to make sure I didn't miss a chance to make specials. It's really easy to just look at all those bombs and get totally overwhelmed. But with only 4 colors there are specials to be made, sometimes you have to maneuver things around though. Of course the biggest challenge is getting rid of all the bombs before they hit zero & end your game. Anyway, I used my frog twice, each time to get rid of a stray low numbered bomb. The first frogtastic I got on my own. The second one was a bit more tricky & it's where the most thought came in. So I had made a CB next to a purple wrapped candy(both were made from the bombs) and my frog also happened to be purple. So the logical thing to do would be to match the CB & the wrapped except I had a blue candy in one of the "stuck zones"(which I didn't even realize were considered stuck zones). And it was down to 1. So I was really torn between just matching the CB to a blue candy or the wrapped. The reason I finally chose the wrapped was I had another orange candy in the bottom left that was down to I think 2. So I figured even if I got rid of the blue, then I wouldn't have the frog to get rid of the orange. But with only 4 colors and knowing if I matched the CB to the wrapped that I'd both be taking a color away(or is that 2 colors? I get a little confused about that sometimes) and getting another frogtastic, I decided to take a chance & go for the CB/wrapped. Oh incidentally, this was towards the end of my moves. I'd managed to get rid of earlier bombs with other specials such as wrapped/striped & as I mentioned using the frog on a stray bomb. Everything worked out, it created a huge cascade & not only got rid of the blue I was worried about, but also all other bombs lower than the # of moves I had left except that orange one but I used the frog for that. I didn't know anything about blocking a bomb dispenser so it's possible to pass booster free without doing so. So tips: make as many specials with the bombs as you can & use the frog to get rid of bombs about to go off. Also a CB/wrapped combo is really helpful not only in terms of points but also to create cascades & get rid of many bombs at once!